


回家（Homecoming by Cephy）

by iamclx



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Motorcycles, Post-Canon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamclx/pseuds/iamclx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这别样的重逢来得太迟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	回家（Homecoming by Cephy）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59896) by [Cephy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy). 



他来到那个小农场时看到的只有一个黑色长发的女子，他的心头顿时涌上失望。虽然一部分念头试图说服自己她很眼熟，但更多的还是失望，她并不是他在寻找的人。那个时候，真正有意义的似乎只有这件事而已。

她转过身来，看着他穿过篱笆的空缺处，脸上带着明显的好奇，还有恰到好处的警惕之色。这不能怪她——他现在的形象并不好看，破烂的衣服灰扑扑的，全身到处都灰扑扑的，也许还散发出在荒郊野岭很多天没机会洗澡的气味。换作他是她，他也会有所警惕的。

然而就当他在距离走廊不过几步远的地方停下时，她脸上的困惑变成近乎恍然的神情，还夹杂着相当程度的难以置信，就好像她不敢相信自己的眼睛。他咳嗽一声，尴尬地清了清喉咙。“我在找一个叫克劳德·史特莱夫的人，”他说，为自己嘶哑的声音微微皱眉，“他在不在这里？”

等待回答时他很难做到不屏住呼吸。他在屋舍与屋舍、城镇与城镇之间辗转询问这个问题已经太久，一直一无所获，而他之前停留的地方有人告诉他可以来这里，那人似乎真的认识克劳德——即使已经过了这么长时间，他还是忍不住怀有期待。

女子看上去像是想说什么，却不知道该如何表达，最后只是点了点头，转过身去，带他绕过房屋走到后院。他经过转角时听到人声和鸟呱变得清晰起来，那里是一圈小小的木围栏，中间有一群孩子围着两只高大的黄金陆行鸟。有些孩子手中拿着梳理羽毛的布料或是几枝青菜，有些只是在一旁看着，还有一些伸出手去，接受陆行鸟的检阅。

而在他们当中的那个男人，正倾身仔细地跟最小的孩子解释着什么，有那么一瞬间，他并没能认出来。

头发看起来没错——他不顾一切地咬定这个事实，极力想要相信这是真的。熟悉的凌乱金发在阳光下光芒闪烁，他回忆起那种触感时手指微微抽动。然而剩下的那些——肩膀比他印象里要宽，又或者只是那人挺直了肩背。那站立的姿势里所带有的战士随性而从容的力度，还有举手投足间含蓄的自信，无疑都是他所陌生的。太多小细节都和他的记忆有出入。

那个时候，他发现他简直没办法说服自己。

然而就当他和女子再走近些，引起他们的注意时，那颗金色的脑袋抬了起来。一双明亮的蓝色眼睛投向他们——投向 _他_ ——眨了眨，然后睁大了。

他望进那双眼睛里，随即明白再如何改变，这个人依然是克劳德。

克劳德张开嘴呆呆凝望，只说了一半的话戛然而止，似乎忘记了自己几秒钟前在做什么。他几乎是不由自主地往前迈了一步，又一步，再一步，直到不过一步之遥的距离，依然凝望着，粗重的呼吸声就像被打了一拳。

一时间他的嘴唇只是无声地动了动，直到他终于低低出声，音量几不可闻。

“扎克斯？”

扎克斯朝他咧嘴笑了笑，只有一点点勉强的感觉，然后抬手挥了挥：“嘿。”

* * *

时间似乎变得有些失真——他站在克劳德面前，两人都默然无语，那个时刻还是清晰的，然后一切都被席卷而去，模糊在孩童跑动的纷乱动作里，翅膀拍打与引擎嗡然发动的声音里。他印象里隐约还有街道与建筑，尘灰与水泥，一辆卡车的内部——但他的注意力主要放在他们身边驰行的摩托车上，时而落后一些，时而超到前面，但从来不会远离。

然后他们进了一间酒吧，置身于翻转的凳子的海洋之中。外面已是夜色降临，他们捧着热腾腾的杯子对坐。卡车被开进了车库，孩子们被哄上床或是赶到一边，周围总算安静下来，只剩下那个女子——蒂法，他终于想起来了，虽然距离尼布尔海姆已经很远——只有她还留下来陪着他们，在背景里闲闲地忙着，远到听不清他们说话，又足够近到能看着他们。她对克劳德的这种保护欲几乎让人觉得可爱，甚至可以说令人放下心来，能知道他身边有人在照看他。

扎克斯抬起眼，透过两手间袅袅升起的蒸气看向坐在桌对面正迟疑地啜饮手中饮料的男人。自从他们到这里以后，他一句话都没说过，只是坐在那里盯住自己的杯子，脸色苍白，依然没从震惊中回过神来。时间一分一秒地过去，扎克斯愈发清楚地意识到，如果有人要打破这沉默，那个人只会是他。

他清了清喉咙，看到克劳德闻声倏然抬眼望向他。“我猜我欠你个故事，嗯？”他开口，试着再次露出笑容，“恐怕也算不上什么故事。我记得的不多——最多只到三四个月以前。”他将杯子紧紧捏在手中，想着要不要喝上一口，但最后还是决定继续说下去，“奇怪得很，真的，某天早上，我就那样——醒了，之后一切都变得清晰起来。我就露宿在野外，而且我这么做看来至少已经有一段时间了。手头的装备显然是偷来的，上面挂着各种名牌，但我不知道自己是从哪弄来这些东西的。”

他抬眼扫过克劳德的脸，知道他在专心听，却没有多少痕迹透露在那双发亮的眼睛背后，他在想些什么。扎克斯又清了清喉咙，觉得有些尴尬——他的嗓音粗哑，干涩，从他口中发出的声音并不是他预想会听到的。

“不管怎样，”他停了片刻，继续说，“我花了点时间才发现自己正在某个鸟不生蛋的地方，回到了贡加加附近，信不信由你——我用一天才找到一个镇子。弄清方位以后，我就收拾好东西开始找你。”

“为什么？”

克劳德的声音很轻，但扎克斯绝不可能漏听。“因为我知道的只有我把你留在了某个地方，躺在泥土里，而我本来应该照顾你，”他以同样轻声的语调回答，“而我记得那之前的最后一件事是从那间该死的实验室逃出来。”他迸出一声短促的笑，却毫无笑意，“直到后来我才发觉，要带你去米德加，我已经迟了见鬼的三 _年_ 。”

克劳德明显缩了缩身体——房间的另一头，蒂法变得紧张起来，眯眼看向他们。但克劳德望了望她，微微摇头，然后深吸一口气，转回头面对扎克斯。

几乎是令人疼痛的片刻迟疑过后，他开始断断续续地缀连出一个故事。他用简略的语句描绘一段穿越荒野的旅途，终点是俯瞰城市的悬崖——在他讲述的过程中，扎克斯渐渐感到一阵寒意掠过全身，就好像即使他的意识已经忘记，身体的一部分却还记得。

讲到故事的结局，克劳德与他对视，目光明亮，坚硬，而痛苦。“你死了，”他强迫自己开口，“我看到你死了。”他的表情因为旧日的疼痛而紧绷，扎克斯本能地伸出手去。

然而他的动作停在了半空中，克劳德深吸一口气，恢复了自控。当他再次对上扎克斯的眼睛，他的表情平静了下来。

霎时扎克斯感觉到他们之间横亘着消失的这些年，宽广空旷，深不可测。

“你死了。”克劳德重复道，带着某种笃定，而他眼底现出古怪的怀疑神色。

扎克斯只能耸耸肩，不知道该有别的什么反应，他勾起一边嘴角笑了笑：“也许我是假装的？”

“除非你能假装没有脉搏，”克劳德冷冷回答，扎克斯皱起眉。“所以你要明白，这让我很难接受。”克劳德继续道，“我是想说，就在不到一年前，我和萨菲罗斯又打了一场，而那之前我已经见他死过两次。关于科学能做到和将能做到的事，我想已经无法再让我感到惊讶了。”克劳德的表情渐渐变得冷硬，疏离，而警惕，“也许是我妄想过度，但我没法不怀疑这次会不会也是一样。我没法不——”他突然停住，摇了摇头，皱起眉，“我怎么知道你 _真的_ 是扎克斯，而不是——某个看起来像他的空壳？”

克劳德不再说话，只是望着他，显然在等待回答——而扎克斯只能回望他，想知道他不在的那些年里究竟发生了什么。他挣扎着想找些话说，克劳德的那种眼神让他觉得有必要说些什么。 _说服我，_ 那眼神这样说道。 _给我些东西去相信，给我信任 **你** 的理由，因为我想相信，却不知道自己敢不敢_ _——_

突然之间，他知道该怎么回答了。

不给自己时间细想，扎克斯站了起来，开始解衬衣扣子，衣服足够宽松时立即就把这团乱糟糟的布从头顶脱了下来。他站直身体，面对着克劳德，等待着。

漫长的沉默，直到终于被蒂法惊讶的抽气声打断，他几乎忘记她还在房间的另一边。圆形伤疤遍布整个胸膛，扎克斯抬起一只手，触碰到其中一处，懒得低头去看其余那些。

“我不知道这都是从哪来的，”他轻声说，“完全想不起来。但如果你说的是真的——我想我能猜到这是怎么回事了。”

克劳德慢慢站起身，走近几步，紧盯着那些伤疤，以清醒的目光细细观察着，终于缓之又缓地点了点头。又是片刻尴尬的沉默过后，扎克斯穿回了衣服。

然后克劳德抬眼看着他，所有紧窒而陈旧的伤痛被某种令人心疼的希冀取代——他随即伸出手，抬臂环住扎克斯的脖子，将他拉进一个能够碾碎骨头的拥抱中。扎克斯在转瞬即逝的迟疑过后回应了这个拥抱。闭上眼，感觉到另一个人身体的温暖透过衣服传来，呼吸间是依然熟悉的气味。

他感到自己终于，终于能够放下心来，知道他已经到达一直在寻找的地方。

* * *

他发现呆在克劳德身边会令他产生一种既熟悉又陌生的不知所措感。有时他看着那个人，能看到他曾经认识的小兵，他可以不假思索地走近他，伸出胳膊搂住他的脖子大笑。但在其余的时候——老实说，是 _大部分_ 时候——从前那个克劳德所站的地方是新的克劳德，而扎克斯在这个新克劳德身边会觉得不自在，他不确定自己该怎么说、怎么做，变得愈发沮丧，似乎这样才 _正常_ 。每到这种时候，他才无比鲜明地意识到他们已经分开了很多年。

时间一天天过去，他渐渐将尼布尔海姆那次注定悲剧的逃亡之后的事情串联起来，收集零散的故事，并细心去听那些并 _没_ 被提起的部分。他在故事背后找到了他所看到的那些改变的原因。并不是说知道原因就能让那些改变更容易让人接受，但知道了总归会不一样。

他们一直把事情留在那不去解决，有时候扎克斯还是会不知道他正在和谁说话，而克劳德——好吧，克劳德也许正被同样的情况折磨着。

扎克斯一直在探索，而当似乎是无止境的寻觅终于结束，一部分绷紧的神经得以放松，他又有了自己的问题。规律的睡眠意味着有更多时间做梦，而他的梦境往往会变成梦魇——眼前被魔晃绿淹没，在囚禁中早已熟识的戳刺疼痛。其中一些记忆太过鲜活，并不像是发生在足足三年以前的事情。不需要克劳德提醒他也能猜到，在他——在他死了以后，或者至少是足够接近死亡以后，他的身体又被带回了实验室，为了让他复活又进行了什么实验。他们为了逃离经历了那么多事情，最后他却又回到原点。随着时间的推移，扎克斯发现就算他再怎么不愿接受，这个想法的可能性变得越来越大。

不过这还是没能解释为什么他最后会在野外流浪，除非他不知怎么又成功逃出了第二次。他拼命努力也想不起来，能记得的只有梦中一闪而逝的模糊画面和依稀感觉，而那总会令他流着冷汗在黑暗中颤抖着惊醒，什么都做不了，只能坐起身等待黎明到来。

每到这时克劳德往往会过来找他——不值得惊讶，毕竟他就睡在男人的沙发上，而他很确定自己醒过来时并不安静。但克劳德从来什么都不说，只是坐在他身边，无声地支持他将那些零星记忆艰难地驱赶到它们该去的地方。

多奇怪——明明从前是他照顾克劳德，而现在，似乎半数情况下都是克劳德在照顾 _他_ 。

然而，慢慢地，慢到不能更慢地——扎克斯恢复了以前说话的声音，找回了笑容，而且一有机会就会利用他的笑容。他走在城市的街道上，重新习惯其他人的声音与存在。他会肆无忌惮地逗弄蒂法，而她翻着眼睛摇起头来的反应反倒助长了他的行为。他会调戏克劳德，还有些惊喜地发现克劳德渐渐也会试着调戏 _回来_ 。

一个阳光灿烂的午后，他走出门，发现克劳德正蹲在一辆闪闪发光的摩托车旁。不是他自己的那辆——那辆还好好地停在房子旁边的车库里——而是另外一辆，锃亮的黑色看起来无比可人。扎克斯走近时轻轻吹了声口哨，克劳德抬眼看他，带了点愉快的笑意。

“你喜欢？”

“还用问。”他绕着摩托车转了一圈，欣赏它的细节，然后低头看克劳德，脸上明明白白写着疑惑。

“我琢磨这辆车已经有一段时间了，”克劳德解释道，“几个月前从废品堆里弄来的，这时候完工似乎正好。”

扎克斯眨了眨眼。“等等，你是说——”他看着克劳德愈发灿烂的微笑，瞪大了眼睛，“不，我不能——”

“闭嘴吧，”克劳德温声道，站起身来，用裤子擦了擦手，转过身去，“五分钟后前门见。”

扎克斯张大嘴巴瞪着他的背影，然后又转回目光看着摩托车，脸上慢慢露出一个大大的微笑。

五分钟后，他们在满是尘土的地面奔驰，驶过的一些地方是神罗时代留下的片片裸岩，而有些地方草被已经开始重新生长。他们沿彼此开过的道路你追我逐，狂野地绕圈疾行，遇到障碍物时能跳则跳，急弯，速滑，无言地互相挑衅着，做出一些更疯更傻的举动。

扎克斯感到扑面而来的风因为阳光变得郁烈，还有他们扬起的尘土——他感到身下引擎的振动，还有为了控制它所必要的肌肉的微妙运动——然后开始思考他上一次有如此鲜明的活着的感觉是什么时候。

在前轮撞坏、车身打滑的那一刻，他根本没看到罪魁祸首究竟是什么就失去了控制。事情发生得太快太急，来不及反应就被大片灰土与石头所包围。扎克斯被从摩托上掀了出去，在空中转了几圈才摔在地上，几近窒息地愕然听着耳边将要熄火的引擎发出嗡鸣。

他差不多要喘过气时克劳德到了，开足马力全速驶来，一边叫着他的名字，因为惊慌脸色变得苍白。他在扎克斯肩旁扑通跪倒，伸出一只手。

扎克斯终于深深吸了一口气——然后大笑出声。

就那样躺在满是灰尘的地上，他大笑着，好像已经太久没有过这样的心情，好像全身所有的焦虑都渗进了泥土里，好像他永远不打算停下来。他终于止住大笑时，眼中无法控制地泛出泪水，腹部抽痛，而克劳德瞪着他，仿佛他刚刚变成了一只陆行鸟。

克劳德沉下脸，伸出的那只手转而用力在扎克斯胳膊上狠狠打了一掌，然后在他身边重重坐下。“你是白痴吗——我还以为你受伤了。”

扎克斯仰起头，直到可以望到那双湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛，他只是咧着嘴笑，依然努力想喘匀气。“噢，”他终于开口，“你在担心我啊，真贴心。”

他愉悦地注意到，克劳德依然会脸红，那样子 _超赞的_ 。

* * *

当天晚上，白日的最后几丝微云散尽，只留下繁星点点的漆黑夜空。扎克斯坐在克劳德的小屋子的后廊，这里远离都市，他能听到的只有陆行鸟在棚里轻微的低鸣，能看到的只有眼前的天空。

门吱呀一声打开又关上，是克劳德回来了。金发男人递给扎克斯一只冒着热气的马克杯，然后在他身边坐下，两腿垂在走廊边缘晃荡着，两手捧住他自己的饮料。

一段时间里他们就那样处于融洽的静默之中，坐下来喝着他们的饮料，然后扎克斯想起了什么，不由得微笑起来：“你知道我想起什么了吗，”他斜斜瞥去一眼，目光意味深长，“屋顶。”

克劳德闻言有些讶然，短促地笑了一声：“那个我都已经忘了。”

那是在克劳德战士选拔考试落选之后不久，他带克劳德去看的——一扇通往兵营屋顶的门，早已被人遗忘，门锁锈迹斑斑。他有意把这里作为一个逃离的地方——逃离那些目光、嘲弄和不必要的同情——然而直到那段时期过去以后，他们还是会时不时到那里去。即使被都市的灯光包围，头顶被神罗大楼的阴影笼罩，在高耸的屋顶上他们依然能够望见天空，也不知为什么，那让人觉得十分宁静。

现在他们重又相距，虽然岁月更迭，物事全非，他们却好像回到了原来的地方，望着天空。扎克斯转头笑望克劳德，发现对方也正朝他微笑。

他们开始缅怀其他的往事，做过的恶作剧，共同的朋友，旧日的笑话。有些话题对于他们两人来说都不愉快，而他们也默契地从来不提。直到该说的都说完了，他们只是坐在那里凝视远方，一边喝着饮料，一边享受这静默。

“我从没跟你道过谢，对吧。”克劳德终于轻声说。扎克斯有些好奇地望向他，然后带着微微笑意收回目光。“谢谢你——我们才能从那里逃出来。”

“啊。”扎克斯语气了然。他之前还在想他们什么时候会讨论到这个话题——实验室里的那五年是他们之间无可言说的共同秘密。他不确定自己是不是 _想_ 谈这件事，虽然他明白无论如何它肯定会被提起。“也只能那么做了，”最后他耸肩答道，“虽然我本来以为会有更好的结局。”

“不是你的错。”克劳德立即回答，扎克斯感觉到身上有根绷紧的弦终于松了下来。他微微叹气，思考了一下，然后想到了一个话题。

“你知道吗，你能和爱丽斯相遇，我觉得很高兴，”他的微笑带了些怀念，“早就知道你们会相处融洽。”

克劳德也微笑起来，目光转向他：“你那时本来打算带我一起去见她，是不是？”他问，“去米德加，是为了她。”

扎克斯点了点头。“我把一切都计划好了，”他坦承，微笑的嘴角斜斜上扬，“利用我们强大的潜行能力，我们可以躲过那些怪物和守卫之类的东西，偷溜进米德加，然后和爱丽斯一起藏起来，等到你身体好些了——我们就能离开那个鬼地方，到阳光灿烂的地方去。四处旅行一段时间，进行一些傻兮兮的冒险，然后在某个地方安定下来——”他顿住了，目光掠过身周农场的暗色阴影，“嗯，也许就是跟这里一样的某个地方。”

他再次停下话头，依然四下望着，然后转向克劳德，笑容变得沉静。“你现在过得很好，克劳德，”他发觉自己这样说着，“我为你高兴。”

克劳德久久地凝望着他，脸上闪过数般奇异表情——惊讶，还有一点困惑，不过自始至终，都带着那种温暖的愉快神色。但他什么都没说，只是最后凑近过来，把头靠在了扎克斯肩上，这个举动熟悉得令人心痛，扎克斯有那么一瞬间几乎无法呼吸。

他慢慢伸出手臂搂住克劳德的腰，眼睛再一次投向上空，二人在静默中喝完剩下的饮料。

杯子早就已经空了，空气也变得凉爽，他们站起身来慢慢踱回房中。把杯子都冲洗干净以后，不知道为什么，他似乎再没有其他的选择，只能把克劳德压在柜台前，额头埋进克劳德的颈窝，磨蹭着那里的几缕短发。他们如此贴近，克劳德抽出胳膊来抱住扎克斯的肩膀，回以亲吻，而这一切似乎再自然不过。

片刻过后，扎克斯欣慰地发现这个新的克劳德喘息时和旧的那个一样——而当嘴唇贴着喉间一线流连而下，他也同样会颤抖。他们在床上翻滚，也许陷进他肩膀的手指潜藏着魔晃的力度，又也许那狡猾而顽皮的笑令人出乎意料，但他在同一时间能感受到既陌生又熟悉的美妙心情。

而当他醒过来后，身下躺着克劳德，脸挨着他的脖颈，还能感觉到叹息般的呼吸静静吹拂着他的头发——可恶，这如果不像终于回到家了，还能像什么。

 End.


End file.
